Wander In The Silence
by reauvafs
Summary: Near tidak bersimpati, tapi ia mengerti. Slash Moon River. [Happy Birthday Near 24/08/2017!]


Title: Wander in The Silence

Genre: Hurt/Comfort (more like Hurt no comfort) & Romance

Character(s): Near, Light Y

Rated: T

Summary: Near tidak bersimpati, tapi ia mengerti. Slash Moon River. [Happy Birthday Near 24/08/2017!

* * *

Gelap. Saat itu bulan sedang bersembunyi di balik gelapnya malam. Ada orang yang sedang menatap pemandangan langit yang kelam itu dengan wajah sendu. Seakan kontras dengan hitamnya malam, ia mengenakan pakaian serba putih, bahkan rambutnya juga. Seperti cahaya.

"Aku pikir malam ini akan terang benderang."

Ia memutar kepalanya, mencari sumber suara yang berasal dari belakang. Ia mendapat seseorang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan pandangannya tertuju pada buku di tangannya.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada tanggapan darinya. Matanya sibuk memandangi keseluruhan pria tersebut. Rambut yang warnanya senada dengan mata coklatnya, wajah yang sangat tenang dan teratur, serta gerak tubuh yang tidak menampakan kelemahan sedikitpun. Tangan sucinya itu memegang buku yang terlihat sedikit lusuh, membuat perbedaan terlihat begitu besar.

"Kau tidak bisa memprediksi sesuatu secara akurat." Jawabnya kemudian. Near menghampiri pria tersebut dan berhenti tepat satu langkah di depannya. "Tapi saya juga berharap demikian."

"Ini hari yang penting." Si pria menutup bukunya dengan menandainya dengan pembatas. Mata coklatnya sibuk memandangi Near dengan intens. "Satu-satunya kesempatan terakhirmu."

"Apa yang kau maksud, _Yagami_?"

Yagami. Yagami Light. Anak dari Yagami Souichiro. Jenius yang dibanggakan semua orang. Kira.

Ya, ia Kira. Pembunuh yang menggunakan Death Note untuk menurunkan angka kriminalitas di dunia. Dipuja dan ditakuti semua orang. Dialah lawan dari L-

Dan Near adalah penerus dari L.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa mereka bisa bertemu sekarang atau kenapa mereka yang tidak mau saling menampakkan wajah masing-masing, kini dengan berani saling berhadapan dengan berani.

"Besok adalah hari penghakiman para penentang Kira." Light melempar buku bacaannya entah ke mana. Tangannya kini meraih pundak kecil Near di depannya. "Mereka semua akan mati di tangan Mikami tapi kau akan kuselamatkan."

"Kau menyuruh Mikami untuk tidak menulis namaku?"

"Jika kau memberitahuku nama _aslimu_."

Near menepis tangan yang menyentuhnya. Matanya yang terpejam seperti tidak mau lagi melihat, apalagi menyadari, bahwa dirinya bersama dengan Light Yagami. Tapi kenyataannya ia sedikit sungkan untuk memisahkan diri dari sentuhan lembut itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wander In The Silence**

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka bertemu hanya untuk mengulang pembicaraan yang sama. Light akan menawari Near untuk bergabung dengannya dan kerap menghitung hari yang terus berjalan menuju waktu yang mereka janjikan beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

Dan di saat itu juga Near terus menolaknya.

"Saya pikir kau sudah bosan mendengar jawaban yang sama." Near menjauh, dirinya menduduki pinggir ranjang yang sudah ditinggalkan pria tersebut. Matanya kembali terbuka, menatap pundak Light yang meninggi. "Saya masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu memaksa."

Tidak, mereka tidak bekerja sama sekali. Pertemuan rahasia mereka berdua bukanlah atas dasar kerja sama. Pemikiran mereka terlalu jauh berbeda. Light yang menginginkan dunia tanpa kejahatan dengan Kira sebagai Tuhan yang menjaga kedamaian di dalamnya berbanding terbalik dengan Near yang hanya ingin melakukan apa yang dianggapnya benar. Tentu saja apa yang Light lakukan tidaklah benar di matanya.

Mereka bertemu karena perbedaan yang terlalu jauh itu. Light sadar saat dirinya pertama kali berbicara dengan Near lewat sambungan telpon bahwa mereka begitu berbeda. Lain dengan saat dirinya melawan L, Near tidak takut untuk menekan dirinya hingga batas. Sedangkan Near sendiri baru pertama kali menemukan lawan yang membuatnya begitu tertantang untuk menyelsaikan kasus penuh misteri bernama Kira ini.

Ia terpesona pada Kira. Pembunuh misterius yang hanya berniat membunuh orang-orang jahat. Pembunuh yang dengan indahnya menipu semua orang demi mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Near sempat tertawa sinis saat deduksinya sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Kira adalah orang yang menjadi L palsu di sana.

L yang diperankannya begitu lihai, begitu pintar. Near sudah mengecek beberapa kasus di luar Kira yang berhasil diselesaikannya dengan cermat tanpa memakan waktu lama. Yang belum juga diselesaikannya hanyalah kasusnya sendiri. Ironis sekali.

Light yang mengajaknya duluan. Setelah memikirkan akibat yang akan didapatnya, dengan yakin Near menerimanya.

Dan ternyata Near dibuatnya dua kali terpesona. Yang ia temui saat itu adalah seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya sedikit, dengan rambut coklat terangnya yang rapih hingga jas hitam yang sepertinya hadiah pemberian dari ayahnya yang menjadi Chief di NPA. Senyum hangat yang terpasang di wajahnya dan kedua mata coklat yang sedikit melebar saat berhadapan dengannya membuat Near dapat memaklumi bahwa banyak orang yang tertipu dengan orang ini.

Light Yagami dirinya mengenalkan. Near hanya membalas dengan kode namanya. Tidak berniat untuk sebodoh itu untuk membeberkan nama yang seperti jantungnya itu. Kira menceritakan banyak hal-hal yang dialaminya sehari-hari, termasuk sikap-sikap bodoh rekan kerjanya itu. Near tidak menanggapinya, masih mencurigai kejujuran pria di depannya ini.

Tapi setelah beberapa kali bertemu, Near bisa paham kenapa ia bisa menjadi seorang L palsu dari pada anggota NPA lain. Dari suara penuh percaya dirinya hingga deduksinya yang hampir menyamai L yang diagung-agungkan kepolisian seluruh dunia, ia sukses membuat Near penasaran.

Pernah suatu hari Light menjelaskan alasannya ingin menjadi Kira. Berawal dari rasa bosannya terhadap kehidupan yang monoton ini hingga kejahatan yang tidak bisa hilang jika hanya bergantung pada polisi. Light sempat berniat untuk berhenti jika saja L tidak muncul untuk menjadi lawannya. Kemudian ia bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjadi Tuhan di dunia baru dan menganggap apa yang dilakukan L hanyalah hal bodoh.

Near tidak tertawa, pun mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuannya terhadap ucapan orang itu. Near hanya menatapnya dengan bosan namun ada perasaan heran di sela-selanya.

Light menjawabnya dengan utopia, dunia di mana orang baik hidup dengan bahagia, dunia di mana kejahatan tidak pernah dan tidak akan ada. Dan Death Note kepunyaannya akan menjadi kunci utama menuju kedamaian abadi tersebut.

Dan biasanya pembicaraan akan kembali ke sini. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau takut akan mati seperti L?" Light membalas penolakan Near dengan pertanyaan yang tidak diduga oleh penerus L itu. "L menolak untuk bergabung denganku, tapi kau berbeda, Near. Kau merasa bahwa apa yang kau lakukan itulah yang benar. Dan aku yakin kau mengerti inilah saatnya kau berhenti mengejar bayangan L dan pergi bersamaku."

Jemari Near meraih rambut ikal putihnya itu, kemudian ia putar perlahan seperti biasa. Ia tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. Biasanya saat Near menolak ajakannya, Light akan menaikkan kedua bahunya dan menyerah, kemudian mereka akan menghentikan pembicaraan tanpa kemenangan itu. Tapi hari ini Light justru menekan, bahkan memaksa, lebih dari yang biasanya.

 _Apa karena besok sudah 28 Januari?_

Near memang tidak berniat untuk mengejar bayangan L. Ia bukan Mello yang mengidolakan L sampai-sampai menjadi kriminalis hanya demi membalaskan dendam L pada Kira. Near menyukai L, itu benar, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk berbuat sejauh apa yang rivalnya perbuat.

Awalnya memang hanya untuk menghentikan langkah Kira yang sudah membuat orang-orang hidup dalam ketakutan, namun saat dirinya bertemu dan menghabiskan banyak malam dengan Light Yagami, tujuannya berubah menjadi ingin lebih mengenal Kira.

Barusan Light mengajaknya pergi bersamanya. Itu berarti meskipun ia tidak berniat untuk menggunakan kekuatan Death Note, ia juga sama busuknya dengan Kira?

Memikirkan kemungkinan dirinya yang setuju dengan ideologi Light membuat Near memandang pemuda di sebelahnya dengan sinis. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat Light kalah. Meski ia tidak ingin Light—orang yang sangat jauh berbeda namun dalam satu sisi sangat persis dengannya—kalah dan mati. Ia memang tidak berencana untuk mebunuh Light, tapi siapa yang mau memaafkan pembunuh banyak orang demi mencapai impian penuh idealismenya itu?

Jika Light mati, maka Near akan kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang tersisa yang dapat membuatnya tertantang. Ia akan kembali menjalani hari-hari membosankan, menunggu datangnya kembali lawan yang menarik, lebih menarik dari Light Yagami ini. L dan Mello sudah mati di tangan orang ini dan justru tidak ingin pembunuh gila ini mati?

Near bisa memahami kenapa Light begitu ingin menjadi Kira, tapi ia tidak bisa bersimpai padanya. Bukan karena terbunuhnya 2 orang yang dikenalnya ataupun anggota SPKnya yang dibantai habis oleh Kira, tapi… Near tidak menganggap apa yang dilakukan Kira benar. Ia hanya percaya pada apa yang diyakininya.

Dan itu sudah keputusan akhirnya.

Near berdiri dari sana, menghampiri Light yang masih menunggu balasan dari pemuda berambut putih itu, hanya saja yang didapat Light bukanlah ucapan melainkan pelukan.

"Saya hanya percaya pada apa yang saya anggap benar dan menganggapnya yang paling benar."

Light mencerna ucapannya sesaat, kemudian kedua tangannya membalas pelukan penerus L itu perlahan. Hidungnya sibuk mencium harum rambut putih di depannya. "Kalau begitu inilah akhirnya."

"Ya."

"Semoga apa yang kau anggap benar bisa menyelamatkanmu, Near. Atau siapapun namamu."

"Kau juga, Light Yagami." Near semakin memperkuat erat pelukannya, tidak berniat melepaskannya sama sekali. "Sampai pagi nanti, lupakan saja semua itu."

"Kau benar."

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Near tidak tidur sama sekali malam itu. Kenyataannya, keduanya memang tidak tidur barang semenitpun. Mereka berpisah saat apa yang ingin dilakukannya telah selesai. Near pun langsung pulang kembali ke markas SPK yang masih kosong.

Kini Rester, Gevanni, dan Lidner sudah berkumpul di ruang kerja. Mogi yang dijadikan sandera-dan-rekan pun sudah berdiri siap. Near sedang berusaha menghubungi pihak NPA untuk mengetahui keadaan di seberang.

 _Nate. Nama saya Nate River._

 **End**

* * *

Author's Note: Happy Birthday Near! Uuugh, lagi-lagi bikinnya terlalu _mepet_. Yang penting bs lha. Meski gak dicekcek. Yang penting tepat waktu! Sayang lagi jatuh ke fandom lain jadi gak ada ide buat bikin fic buat Near...

Dan akhirnya tercapai bisa bikin fic Moon River! LightNear memang indah.

Sekali lagi! Happy Birthday Near!


End file.
